My Hero Musica
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: Welcome to the World of My Hero Musica. This is a new AU where all the students are prodigies in music more or less. We are following the adventures of Class 1A as musical stars. Read to see how everyone does.
1. Introduction

**Welcome to my new story. This is new story I decided to write. This is one of two stories I am writing for the time being. Like my other story "The ViHe War" I am putting up an introduction to the world that we will be exploring. This is called the Rock star AU. This AU is where the students are musical prodigies in music. I thought this would be a good story to write. Here are the facts of this universe.**

 **Not all the students have met each other.**

 **As a heads up, I am using real songs in this story just putting a member of class 1A as the creator. I will put the original artist in the summary at the end of each chapter.**

 **There are solo artist and groups**

 **This also means the term Rock stars will be used loosely in regards to different artist.**

 **Principal Nezu is the owner of a record label called United Artist(U.A.)**

 **Aizawa is a producer at United Artist along with Present Mic, Cementos, Vlad King, Ectoplasm, and Midnight**

 **All pro heroes and villains are now artist**

 **All Might, Endeavor, and Hawks are the top 3 solo artist**

 **They are with United Artist along with Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, and a bunch of pro heroes**

 **United Artist is the hardest record label to get a contract with**

 **United Artist is looking for new talent to sign so they are having a competition for the top groups and solo artist to sign. Class 1A all won and are now signed to United Artist. The story will start when they enter their first day as signed artist.**

 **The media doesn't know who the new artist are.**

 **Features are exist in this universe**

 **The Class 1a students are upcoming artist that have gain some momentum**

 **All the students are versatile artist and don't stick to one genre some are just better in certain genres than others.**

 **Quirks do not exist in this universe however physical mutations do apply in this universe.**

 **Now time to introduce the artist of Class 1A**

 **Dezo is a musical duo consisting of Midoriya and Bakugo (They started music when they were 14. They gained momentum from their first song and they continued to be an underrated group with no feature songs. Bakugo insisted that they don't feature and to become famous by themselves.)**

 **Uravity a solo artist alias for Ochaco Uraraka. (She started music at around 16 and didn't get off the ground until she was 17. She hasn't really had many interactions with artist. The only artist she is familiar with is R.O.S.A she is an unofficial member of them group.)**

 **R.O.S.A. is a female group consisting of Mina Ashido, Toru Hagakure, Momo Yayarozu, and Tsuyu Asui. (They were all longtime friends and they found that they were all good at music. They debated on a name and they settled on ROSA. They met Uravity and they all instantly became friends. They do features and they offered her a spot in their group. She respectfully declined but will take them up on their offer in the near future.)**

 **TsukiJack is a musical duo consisting of Fumikage Tokoyami and Kyoka Jiro (hey met when they were 10. They bonded over their love of guitars and ability to sing. They started out in underground music before gaining increased popularity. They overall became a great duo. Jiro is more talented than Tokoyami but they work great together.)**

 **Tentacole is a solo artist alias for Mezo Shoji. (He is a more inclusive artist. He was a very popular artist in his hometown. Many people from bigger cities found out about him and he gained more popularity.)**

 **ChargeStrike is a musical group consisting of Denki Kaminari, Minoru Mineta, and Hanta Sero. (They decided to do music when they were 14. They were mediocre at it to start off. They got better and better and they soon became very popular among music. They were offered a record deal but they declined it as they were still developing.)**

 **Ingenium is a solo artist alias of Tenya Iida (He is a friendly artist who takes his musically very seriously. He had a feature with Todoroki which blew them up so he is considered Todoroki's only friend in the music industry.)**

 **Shouto Todoroki is a solo artist (He is a loner artist with little to no features he only featured in a song with Ingenium and that help gain some popularity so he is on good terms with Iida. Overall, he doesn't like too many other artist.)**

 **Sugar Tail is a musical duo consisting of Mashirao Ojiro and Rikido Sato (They met each other in a studio in Northern Japan and they realized they sounded pretty good together. They became a group that is steadily gaining momentum.)**

 **Red Riot is the solo artist alias for Eijiro Kirishima (He is by far the friendliest artist currently. He is always looking for new people to work with. He doesn't have than many solo songs but they all are relatively good.**

 **Shimmer is the duo artist alias for Yuga Aoyama and Koji Koda (Aoyama is a mediocre artist who got popular because he made a song with Red Riot. He has gain a fan base but he isn't all that great. He then met Koda who is talented who is singlehandedly holding the group up and helping them gain popularity.)**

 **Those are all the Class 1A students who are teamed up or solo.**


	2. December 10-11, 2018

**I made the characters a bit OC just for story telling purposes.**

 ***Time Skip 9 o' Clock in the morning. All the artist are in an auditorium about to be lectured***

People started filling the 20 seats designated for the young talent about to enter the room. The veteran artist were on the stage awaiting the new recruits. The first person to show up is Shouto Todoroki and Ingenium. "Looks like we are here early." Todoroki looked around to meet his father's eyes. Their relationship is a bit better but not all the wounds have healed. He still greets him from time to time. "I guess we are." Ingenium walked over to the front row and took a seat. Todoroki soon followed after him and sat beside him.

R.O.S.A. and Uravity then showed up next being a bit noisy as usual. "Ay were here." Ashido shouted as they walked in. Present Mic smiled slightly at the girl's energy. Aizawa noticed his grin and knew what that meant. "Don't Hizashi we don't need another screamer." Eraserhead said blandly. He smiled back. They said a little far from Todoroki and Ingenium. They sat down and soon after TsukiJack followed behind them. "Those girls are too noisy." Jiro blew a piece of gum before popping. "I agree but we shouldn't judge other people's lifestyle." Tokoyami reasoned. Jiro rolled her eyes and they continued into the auditorium.

Dezo walked in with Bakugo coming in red hot angry. "Kacchan can you please calm down?" Midoriya tried to reason with him. "No I won't Deku!" Bakugo shouted. ChargeStrike and Red Riot came in seeing Bakugo's meltdown. "What's his issue?" Kirishima asked. "The barista at Starbucks screwed up his order and he gets upset when that happens." Midoriya explained. Mineta and Sero snickered at the reasoning. "Don't worry he will calm down after a few minutes." Midoriya guided his angry best friend to a chair and ChargeStrike with Red Riot took a seat.

The rest of the artist came in and took their seats. Nezu walked in and stood at the small podium. He then began to speak

"Welcome new and young talent to United Artist or U.A. as many people call us. I am glad we have 20 talented artist. We know how hard you have worked to get to this point in your careers we hope to push you higher to new peaks in your careers. Now we do have a few rules/protocols you need to abide by in order to stay here.

If we call you in, you need to show up ASAP.

Let us know where you are going to release a new song, EP, or Album

You are required to do promotions we assign for you

Payment is weekly

When you inform a producer about a song they will put it up on the chart in the lobby for everyone to see.

Those are our rules if you have any questions let us know. Overall we don't control you as far as social matters, try and stay friendly with each other. We will have tours for you all. You are required to make at least one song every month unless you are making an Album. Now tomorrow you will have to show up for a photoshoot for to let the public know of your existence. Anyway that is all that I have to say have a nice day and get to know each other." Nezu stepped away from the mic and walked away followed by the producers and artist.

The auditorium cleared out pretty quickly and people started to talk to each other. Uravity approached Dezo. "Hi I am Uravity." Uraraka introduced herself to the duo. "Oh hi my name is Midoriya and this Bakugo." He shook her hand. Bakugo refused to look at the girl. "Um what is his issue?" Uravity asked. "Oh he just doesn't like making new friends that's all." Midoriya laughed. They continued their conversation.

ChargeStrike and Red Riot started talking to each other. "Dude you guys are like the most popular group in Japan." Red Riot praised. "We aren't the best but we are going to get there." Sero slowed Red Riot down before Mineta and Kaminari got big heads.

There were some good conversations with many groups and solo artist like Shimmer talking with Sugar Tail. However, not everyone was pleased to be with some people. TsukiJack were talking about doing a feature along with Tentacole. "Want to do a feature with us?" Jiro asked. "Sure it would be a nice way to break the ice." Shoji replied. Ashido bumped into Jiro by accident.

"Hey watch where you're going pinky." Jiro snapped. "Hey calm down." Ashido yelled back. "Make me." Jiro yelled. Tokoyami held back Jiro and R.O.S.A held back Ashido and pulled them away from each other. Tokoyami walked over to R.O.S.A. to talk to them. "I want to apologize for my partner's aggressiveness." Tokoyami apologized. "It's fine kero we apologize for Ashido." Asui responded. "I hope this doesn't create any bad blood between us." Tokoyami stated. "I'm sure this will blow over." Asui replied.

Some of the artist noticed the altercation between the two groups. "Wow they are already fighting." Aoyama shook his head in a bit of disappointment.

 ***Time Skip Photoshoot at 10 a.m.***

Everyone showed up wearing their best outfits or their more comfortable style. Ashido and Jiro still had a bit of rage between each other but they both didn't want to speak on it. Many of the artist were already buddied up with each other. "Okay welcome to the photoshoot." Aizawa told the new artist. "After this you may want to start writing songs and things of that nature." Aizawa concluded before retrieving the photographer.

The students then started debating on who they are going to work with or what their next song was going to be. Some were already decided.

TsukiJack and Tentacole

ChargeStrike and Red Riot

R.O.S.A. and Uravity

Dezo stilled stayed isolated from features per Bakugo's request.

The photographer showed up and introduced himself. "I am Rishi Tankage. I am a world renowned photographer and I have come here to take your picture." He said like no one knew what he was doing here. He started lining up the artist by solos, duos, and groups. It took him 5 minute to get them all together but he did what he did best and snapped the picture. Aizawa walked in and saw that they were complete.

"Oh you're already done? Well everyone resume your day. Make music and such. The media will receive this by the end of the day." Aizawa walked out. "That guy is a downer." Hagakure said.

 **After that the artist started splitting off to start writing music.**

 **TsukiJack and Tentacole –** They went to Jiro's place and started writing lyrics for a song. "What should we name this song?" Tentacole asked. "Um….Not sure." Jiro replied. "How about we get through the song and we figure out a name afterwards." Tokoyami suggest. They agreed and started writing and planning. They finished relatively quickly and decided to go to the studio tomorrow.

 **ChargeStrike and Red Riot –** They went to a McDonalds nearby to talk about the song. They ordered their food and sat down. "So what should this song be about?" Sero asked. "Maybe about something sad." Kirishima suggested. "Yeah a sad song that is something we can do but I prefer to do a more upbeat song." Kaminari smiled. "Yeah upbeat is more our style." Sero replied. "Okay I'll feature in the song." Red Riot said. The table across from them noticed them and recognized them. "Is that Red Riot and ChargeStrike?" A girl looked over. Many of the people from the McDonalds noticed who they were and started swarming them. 'You guys are so cool and good.' 'Can I have your autograph' 'When your next song coming out?' were a lot of the questions they were asked. They collected their food and booked it out the fast food place. They went to Red Riot's place and continued talking there.

 **R.O.S.A. and Uravity** – They went to a local coffee shop and started talking there.

 **The way that these chapters are going to go is that whoever is planning to make a song or working with someone gets a spot in a chapter. So far only these three are making a song. Next chapter won't change the chapter after than will. Also here is something I should add. There are Country Billboards like the Top 100 Billboards we have in America they have one over there. Just an FYI.**


	3. December 12, 2018

**Welcome back. I don't own any of the songs used or BNHA.**

 ***Time Skip the next day* Wednesday, December, 12, 2018**

 **TsukiJack and Tentacole –** They all headed into the studio to talk with Aizawa. "Hey Eraserhead can we use the studio?" Shoji asked. "Already out making music? You all are determined to make your music heard huh. Well I need the name of it." Aizawa said. "Whiskey by TsukiJack featuring Tentacole. Planning on releasing it Friday, December 14, 2018" Tokoyami replied. "Interesting. Well I am interested in hearing this." He walked them over to a studio booth and unlocked it. "Have fun." He left them alone to work. "Okay we have the beat sample right." Jiro asked. "Yep." Shoji inputted in and did a little editing. "Okay let's start recording." Tokoyami said as they began

 **Whiskey- TsukiJack ft. Tentacole (Originally by Maroon 5 ft. A$AP Rocky)**

 **Tokoyami: Leaves are fallin', its September .The night came in and made her shiver. I told her she could have my jacket. Wrapped it tight around her shoulders. And I was so young 'til she kissed me. Like a whiskey, like a whiskey**

 **Jiro: I never knew that love was blind. 'Til I was hers, but she was never mine. Yeah, I was reckless. But I let it burn, I let it burn, yeah. The feeling, it was bittersweet. Realizing I was into deep. She was a lesson. I had to learn, I had to learn, yeah. I used to try to forget her. But now I smile when I remember. Leaves are fallin', it's September. The night came in and made her shiver. I told her she could have my jacket. Wrapped it tight around her shoulders. And I was so young 'til she kissed me. Like a whiskey, like a whiskey, whoa**

 **Tokoyami: Would've left this world behind. Just to wake up by your side. Every mornin' I would've sold my soul for a little more time mmm. Would've waited a thousand nights. If she never said goodbye. I admit that I would've sold my soul for a little more time. I used to try to forget her. But now I smile when I remember oh. Leaves are fallin', it's September. The night came in and made her shiver. I told her she could have my jacket. Wrapped it tight around her shoulders. And I, was so young, 'til she kissed me. Like a whiskey, like a whiskey**

 **Tentacole: I ain't like the other Cognacs. Or type of cat that'd never call back. Or lose contact when you runnin' out of rum and you make a run.**

 **Jiro and Tokoyami: (Feelin' light and dizzy, might be tipsy)**

 **Tentacole: All of that tequila's a killer, little vodka. Break her off somethin' proper. Pop a cork and play spin the bottle**

 **Jiro and Tokoyami: (Every time you kiss me, like some whiskey)**

 **Tentacole: Punch drunk love, it's a fine line. Dom Pérignon, she the fine wine. Someone call 911, I'm runnin' out of time. She done got off my heart.**

 **All: Leaves are fallin', it's September (woah). The night came in and made her shiver. I told her she could have my jacket. Wrapped it tight around her shoulders. And I was so young (so young). 'Til she kissed me (yeah). Like a whiskey (yeah). And I was so young (so young). 'Til she kissed me. Like a whiskey, like a whiskey**

They finished recording the song at around 3 p.m. "Wow we did pretty well." Jiro said. "I concur." Tokoyami agreed. "I'm excited to release this song on Friday." Jiro jumped up and down. "Well we just have to wait a couple of days." Shoji smiled. They left the studio and went to get a bit to eat. They went to a local sushi place where they obviously recognized from a lot of fans.

 **ChargeStrike and Red Riot –** "Hey Eraserhead!" Kirishima tried to wave him down. Eraserhead was walking away from the studios. "Yeah What'cha need?" "Can we use the studio?" Sero shouted. "Well luckily I am here another booth down the hall on the left is unlocked. I need a name for the song and a release date." Eraserhead said. "Oh we don't have a name." Mineta pointed out. Sero just blurted out the first this that came to his head. "Magnolia!" Sero shouted. Everyone was looking confused for a second but decided to roll with it. "Okay when do you plan on releasing it?" He asked. "Friday." Kaminari spoke up. "Great putting it along the bulletin board with two others. "Wait there were people before us?" "Yeah TsukiJack, Tentacole, R.O.S.A. and Uravity." He listed before walking away to sleep. They walked into the studio and tried to make a beat which horribly failed. "Okay maybe we should ask someone to make the beat." They looked for a producer and found Cementos relaxing on a couch. "Hey Cementos can you make us a beat?" Kirishima asked. "No but here is a flash drive, pick whichever beat you want." He resumed doing what he was doing. They checked out a few of his beats and found what they were looking for. They immediately started recording.

 **Magnolia by ChargeStrike ft. Red Riot (Originally by Playboi Carti)**

 **Red Riot: Yo Pierre, you wanna come out here?**

 **Kaminari: In New York I Milly Rock, hide it in my sock. Running from an opp, then I shoot at opp. And I'm on the block, and I'm on the block. In New York I Milly Rock, hide it in my sock. Hide it in my sock, selling that rerock. In New York I Milly Rock, hide it in my sock. Used to sell rerock, running from the cops. Shooting at the opps.**

 **Red Riot: Yo, Pierre you wanna come out here?**

 **Mineta: Shooting at the opps, 'cause I run they block. Gimme top (top), in my drop top. All these h*es gon' flock (flock flock), when I drop (drop). All these h*es gon' flock (flock flock), when I drop (drop). All these hoes gon' flock (flock flock), when I drop. Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo. All these h*es want cash, all these h*es want bags. Fucking on yo' bitch, uh I'm her dad. All these ni**as sound like cash (sound like cash)**

 **Sero: I'm a soldier, damn I thought I told you. Shootin' like a soldier like I'm from Magnolia. All these ni**as, all these foes. Big bank, never fold, Sippin, Act', feel that shit slow me, B**ches, on me, say she like my clothes. I'm in London, Young Sero global, Designer is on me, call it dirty laundry,**

 **Red Riot: All these b**ches want Young Riot, Young Riot (yeah), Young Riot, Young Riot (what), Young Riot, Young Riot (yeah), All of your b**ches they loose, all of your b**ches they loose, All of my b**ches they rich, and they stay rockin' that Rick huh, Rich rich, Cash Riot bitch, rich b**ch, Got a rich clique, she suckin' on the clique, She suckin' on the dick**

 **Mineta: Give that h*e a tip, told her buy some kicks**

 **Kaminari: Then I brush my teeth, hop up in a whip**

 **Sero: Glocky in the whip, glocky in the whip. And I'm cocky, fuckin' on a thotty. She just wanna plot me, b**ch can't stop me. I'm riding in a Mazi, this ain't even my Mazi. Oh that's not yo thotty? Yo b**ch look like an Aunty. Walked in with Ashanti. Damn that look like Shanti, Damn that look like Sero**

 **Mineta: I think dat be Young Mineta. Heard he spent a hunnid on a fucking watch piece. That's filthy. In New York I Milly Rock, hide it in my sock**

 **Kaminari: Running from an opp, then I shoot at opp. And I'm on the block, and I'm on the block. In New York I Milly Rock, hide it in my sock. Hide in my sock, selling that rerock. In New York I Milly Rock, hide it in my sock. Use to sell rerock, running from the cops. Shooting at the opps**

 **All: Yo, Pierre you wanna come out here?**

They finished recording around 6 p.m. and left the studio to go home.

 **R.O.S.A and Uravity –** They all went into a studio that Aizawa left open. That gave the name of the song they were going to make Bad Boy by R.O.S.A. and Uravity. Their release date was going to be December, 15, 2018. The attempted to convince Aizawa to make a beat for them but he refused to so. He had Present Mic do it which he happily obliged. They spent an hour finding a beat and editing it for them. He finished and decided to help record it. They were extremely grateful for his help and they began to sing.

 **Bad Boy by R.O.S.A and Uravity (Originally from Red Velvet) this is going to be an English version**

 **Uravity: Hey, who dat, who dat, who dat boy, Eye-catching, I like that, It stimulates my curiosity.**

 **Ashido: Oh chic style extra, the clothes I wear are not as nervous, I like that, I'm attracted to look away, Ooh, you make me laugh.**

 **All: You know I'm hot ah. You look at me I feel you ooh. Follow me as if you were hungry.**

 **Asui: (Oh-eh-oh-eh-oh), (Oh-eh-oh-eh-oh)**

 **All: Let's bet one time, Do not come too easy. There's no fun there ooh ooh (oh-eh-oh-eh-oh)(Oh-eh-oh-eh-oh), I'll start bad boy down whoa, whoa, From now on bad boy down, Whoa, whoa, whoa**

 **Hagakure: Come here for a second. I have something to tell you. Get closer and fall down and lower your height. Do not worry about anything else. Focus on my voice. Things are different. I wonder around. You'll know (What?) I know (Tell me)**

 **Yayarozu: It's already late. Yes (yeah) I'm actually pretty confident. I do not play losing ha ah ah. It's already halfway through. Follow me as if you were hungry.**

 **Asui: (Oh-eh-oh-eh-oh)**

 **Asui: (Oh-eh-oh-eh-oh)**

 **Asui: Let's bet one time. Do not come too easy. There's no fun there ooh ooh (oh-eh-oh-eh-oh) (Oh-eh-oh-eh-oh). I'll start bad boy down**

 **Ashido and Hagakure: It's a confusing mood. I can not even imagine it. I try to break up, but I do not have any small breaks. The answer is fixed, you follow me naturally (follow you). I choose you. I chose you already.**

 **Asui and Uravity: Follow me as if you were hungry. All said cheer ooh ooh (oh-eh-oh-eh-oh) (Oh-eh-oh-eh-oh)**

 **All: Look, I won again. Do not come too easy. It's not funny now you ooh ooh (oh-eh-oh-eh-oh). I can not escape ooh ooh (oh-eh-oh-eh-oh). Easy for me bad boy down**

Present Mic was impressed by the girl's performance. "You guys were absolutely great!" "Thank you Present Mic." They all bowed to him. "You all defiantly are going to be top of the charts." He assured the girls. They all giggled in excitement. "Well I better be on my way." Hizashi left the booth. The girls followed to run into TsukiJack again. "Oh hey." Jiro said sarcastically. "Hey." Ashido said flatly. "We should get going." Tokoyami dragged his partner away before they had an altercation.

The rest of the artist came in and saw who was already making music. They even saw some veteran artist with some music.

 **Whiskey by TsukiJack ft. Tentacole (Release December 14, 2018)**

 **Magnolia by ChargeStrike ft. Red Riot (Release December 14, 2018)**

 **Bad Boy by R.O.S.A and Uravity (Release December 15, 2018)**

 **(Made up song)Meteor by Endeavor and All Might (Release December 13, 2018)**

 **(Made up song)Destruction by Hawks (Release December 14, 2018)**

 **(Made up song)Lov3 Lif3 by Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady (Release Date December 14, 2018)**

 **(Made up song)Ocean Flow by Gang Orca (Release Date December 16, 2018)**

Bakugo saw the list and knew that Dezo needed to make a song now. "Deku we are making a song right now." He grabbed his color and dragged him out the building. Midoriya saw Uravity walking and spotted him. He waved at her and received a wave back. "Koda I believe we should make a song as well." Aoyama suggested. Koda just nodded as they walked to a writing station. Todoroki saw the list and noticed his father on there. "I am going to surpass you." He said walking to work.

Bakugo and Midoriya almost complete their lyrics. They got a beat from Midnight to write from. They were on the verge of completion but decided to sleep for now. Todoroki refuse to stop until his song was completely written perfectly. He knew how important a debut song was. He work himself to sleep. Aoyama and Koda never write lyrics they just hear a beat and they just let their minds say the lyrics. This worked better for Koda than Aoyama but they still made good music regardless.

 **So yeah 2 teams and one solo artist are writing music. Check out the next chapter to see what happens next**


	4. December 13, 2018

**Here we are it is Thursday December 13, 2018. Meteor by Endeavor ft. All Might was released and is #12 on the Japanese billboard.**

 **Dezo –** Bakugo and Midoriya both went to the studio pretty early which wasn't a problem for either one of them. They met up with Midnight. "Midnight thank you for the beat. We are very grateful." Midoriya showed his gratitude to the producer. "You welcome sweetie. Anything I can do for you." She said slightly seductive. "Yeah we need a studio." Bakugo attempted to cut the conversation short. "Of course but I need a name for the song and the release date." Midnight asked. "Our song name is Proud Family and we plan on releasing it Saturday ma'am" Midoriya explained. Midnight was satisfied with the name and walked them to one of the studio booths. "Here you two gentleman go. Oh and Midoriya if you need anything just call me." She winked. Midoriya was blushing heavily while Bakugo was chuckling at Midoriya. "Looks like you pulled a woman older than you." He said motioning him to go into the studio.

 **Proud Family by Dezo (Originally by Tory Lanez)**

 **Sample: You and me, we'll always be tight. Family every single day and night. Even when you start acting like a fool. You know I'm loving every single thing you do**

 **Kacchan: Fuck it, you made me proud of me 'cause I know that you doubted me. Even told me I would never get with ya. Told me I could never get with ya. But this pride in me, wouldn't let you slide by me. That's when I came back 'round. I played my game with no respect. I finessed just to make me seem down but. I finessed ya, it was all a stresser I was young ***** messed up, fucked your head up. Should have never came round. You let me in and I let you down. I was wrong 'cause I fought all the game, baby. You name crazy in the streets, got 'em sayin' things. My pride was the cause of it all. I apologize for the flaws in it all, wrongs in it all 'cause**

 **Both: You and me, we'll always be tight. Family every single day and night. And even when I starts acting like a fool. Somehow I always could fall back on you. When I'm not proud and always like myself. It's hurting you more than anybody else and every day, what I try not to do is let my pride get between me and you.**

 **Deku: Baby, I should have listened when you told me. I would do better as the homie yeah. Right there, I should have took a note. But pride was buggin' on me. I shouldn't, I shouldn't make excuses now. 'Cause I know that it's useless now. You know what the truth is now. You swear you know how I do shit now. So I'll be gone 'til November. Talkin' old Timberlands in the winter. With this .5 on my side with my .40. You moved on but you still are my shawty. I don't wanna lie because I'm right with you. You always picked me up, I don't get you. I been tryna find your heart, I'm still tryin'. You can find someone else but you're still mine**

 **Both: You and me, we'll always be tight Family every single day and night. And even when I starts acting like a fool. Somehow I always could fall back on you. When I'm not proud and always like myself. It's hurting you more than anybody else and every day, what I try not to do is let my pride get between me and you.**

It was around noon when they finished recording their song. It was around 1 o' clock so they had plenty of time to do a bunch of stuff. They enjoy going to a local arcade but since their popularity has been rising they had to go less and less since their popularity has been preventing them from having fun in public. They know that between 1 and 3 is the best times to go to public places. So they go to an arcade and play some Tekken. They both were going at it hard. "You still suck at this don't you Deku." Bakugo laughed. "Not in your dreams Kacchan." They continued to play until they got pretty hungry so they went to a food court in a pretty large mall in the area.

 **Shimmer –** Present Mic let the two into the studio after getting the name of their song. Stumble and Fall which they want to release on December 14, 2018. "You guys better be fast in recording. Then again a lot of you guys can record pretty fast." Present Mic advised. They both took his advice as they went into the studio. They spent a couple of hours making the perfect beat while Aoyama tried to keep up with the beat. "Okay it's ready Aoyama." "Okay let's do it!"

 **Stumble and Fall by Shimmer (Originally by Razorlight)**

 **Koda: I heard that it was a really big deal, but then I found out it was just nothing at all. You always say it's such a big deal, but we both know that that's nothing at all**

 **Aoyama: And I get over the breaks and I, I stumble and fall, and I get over the breaks, and sometimes stumble and fall. You just won't admit that it's all in your hands. So I have to try so hard to make you understand, but all you can say is "It's just part of the deal"**

 **Koda: And I never asked you to understand. How I keep myself to myself in the crush of the crowd. But all you can say is "Who cares? It's part of the deal" and I get over the breaks and I, I stumble and fall and I get over the breaks and sometimes stumble and fall**

 **Both: Well I, I get over the breaks, and I stumble and fall, and I get over the breaks, and sometimes stumble and fall**

 **Koda: Yes I fall**

 **Aoyama: Yes I fall**

 **Both: I stumble and fall**

It was nearly 3 so they both left. They don't hang out too much with each other but they have a healthy amount of being around each other. So they decided to catch a movie to hang out. They watch Venom together since it was a new dubbed movie in Japan. After the movie, they both talked about it. "Thank movie was so incredible." Aoyama glorified his statement with an overly eccentric pose. "I do agree it just scared me a little." Koda admitted. They both continued to take and decided to head back to U.A. to attempt to hang out with other artist.

 **Shouto Todoroki –** It was 9 in the morning and he rushed to get to the studio. He stopped by a convenience store to get a muffin and leave. He did have a large fan base so people did see who he was but he didn't have time to stop and sign autographs. He knew what beat he was going to make and settled on that. He made it to the studio and found Ectoplasm. "Hello Ectoplasm, I need to use your studio. I am making a song called Lucid Dreams. I plan to release it tomorrow." Todoroki stated blandly. "Wow you already know what you want to do. You are going to make it big someday." Ectoplasm unlocked a recording booth for him. He uploaded his first beat and tinkered with it before he started recording. "Father I am going to be better than you." Todoroki whispered to himself before he went and started recording.

 **Lucid Dreams by Shouto Todoroki (Originally by JuiceWrld)**

 **Todoroki: No, no, no**

 **I still see your shadows in my room**

 **Can't take back the love that I gave you**

 **It's to the point where I love and I hate you**

 **And I cannot change you so I must replace you (oh)**

 **Easier said than done**

 **I thought you were the one**

 **Listening to my heart instead of my head**

 **You found another one, but**

 **I am the better one**

 **I won't let you forget me**

 **I still see your shadows in my room**

 **Can't take back the love that I gave you**

 **It's to the point where I love and I hate you**

 **And I cannot change you so I must replace you (oh)**

 **Easier said than done**

 **I thought you were the one**

 **Listening to my heart instead of my head**

 **You found another one, but**

 **I am the better one**

 **I won't let you forget me**

 **You left me falling and landing inside my grave**

 **I know that you want me dead**

 **I take prescriptions to make me feel A-Okay**

 **I know it's all in my head**

 **I have these lucid dreams where I can't move a thing**

 **Thinking of you in my bed**

 **You were my everything**

 **Thoughts of a wedding ring**

 **Now I'm just better off dead**

 **I'll do it over again**

 **I didn't want it to end**

 **I watch it blow in the wind**

 **I should've listened to my friends**

 **Did this s**t in the past**

 **But I want it to last**

 **You were made outta plastic (fake)**

 **I was tangled up in your drastic ways**

 **Who knew evil girls have the prettiest face?**

 **You gave me a heart that was full of mistakes**

 **I gave you my heart and you made heart break**

 **You made my heart break**

 **You made my heart ache (I still see your shadows in my room)**

 **You made my heart break**

 **You made my heart ache (can't take back the love that I gave you)**

 **You made my heart break (were made outta plastic, fake)**

 **You made my heart ache (I still see your shadows in my room)**

 **You made my heart break again (I was tangled up your drastic ways)**

 **(Who knew evil girls have the prettiest face?)**

 **I still see your shadows in my room**

 **Can't take back the love that I gave you**

 **It's to the point where I love and I hate you**

 **And I cannot change you so I must replace you (oh)**

 **Easier said than done**

 **I thought you were the one**

 **Listening to my heart instead of my head**

 **You found another one, but**

 **I am the better one**

 **I won't let you forget me**

 **I still see your shadows in my room**

 **Can't take back the love that I gave you**

 **It's to the point where I love and I hate you**

 **And I cannot change you so I must replace you (oh)**

 **Easier said than done**

 **I thought you were the one**

 **Listening to my heart instead of my head**

 **You found another one, but**

 **I am the better one**

 **I won't let you forget me**

 **Did this shit in the past but I want it to last**

 **You were made outta plastic (fake)**

 **I was tangled up in your drastic ways**

 **Who knew evil girls have the prettiest face?**

 **Easier said than done**

 **I thought you were**

 **(Instead of my head, you found another)**

 **I won't let you forget me**

Todoroki went to playback the recording he made and was very pleased with the results. He put in the adlibs in to make it better and he was 100% ready to be released. He had to re-do this several times because he wasn't happy with the first 6 recordings.

 **Song Release Dates**

 **Whiskey by TsukiJack ft. Tentacole (Release December 14, 2018)**

 **Magnolia by ChargeStrike ft. Red Riot (Release December 14, 2018)**

 **Bad Boy by R.O.S.A and Uravity (Release December 15, 2018)**

 **(Made up song)Destruction by Hawks (Release December 14, 2018)**

 **(Made up song)Lov3 Lif3 by Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady (Release Date December 14, 2018)**

 **(Made up song)Ocean Flow by Gang Orca (Release Date December 16, 2018)**

 **Lucid Dreams by Shouto Todoroki (Release Date December 14, 2018)**

 **Proud Family by Dezo (Release Date December 15, 2018)**

 **Stumble and Fall by Shimmer (Release Date December 14, 2018)**

 **That's right there are a lot of songs being released tomorrow so stay turn to see how they do. The next chapter no one is making music just here to listen to music and see their success rates on the Top 100 Billboard.**


	5. December 14-16, 2018

**Okay the songs have been released and here are the statistics for each song for Friday, Saturday and Sunday**

 **Whiskey by TsukiJack ft. Tentacole- This song rose through the charts and is settling at #15 on the Top 100**

 **Magnolia by ChargeStrike ft. Red Riot- This songs gained momentum and increased popularity for ChargeStrike and Red Riot. This song is at #11 on the Top 100**

 **Bad Boy by R.O.S.A and Uravity- This song didn't gain that much traction from its release on Saturday. It picked up a bit on Sunday but it stayed at #45**

 **(Made up song)Destruction by Hawks- This song blew right up to #2 on the charts underneath the number #1 song Ocean Flow by Gang Orca**

 **(Made up song)Lov3 Lif3 by Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady- This song gained a small amount of popularity but it did worse than Bad Boy so it is at #65**

 **Lucid Dreams by Shouto Todoroki- This song was an extreme blow up for Todoroki he increase tremendously and got to go to the #6 spot.**

 **Proud Family by Dezo - This song was okay for its debut. It got the number #25 spot on the top 100**

 **Stumble and Fall by Shimmer- This song did horrible it didn't make it on the top 100 on the release date. Aoyama's verse is the main reason why it did so badly. It is being played but it wasn't doing very well.**

 **Ocean Flow by Gang Orca-This song blew right up the second it was released it is now the #1 song on the Japan Top 100 Billboard.**

 **Reactions regarding each artist**

 **TsukiJack and Tentacole were extremely happy to see their song being one of the top songs in Japan. This was their statistically best song.**

 **ChargeStrike and Red Riot were very happy to see they were almost in the Top 10. They were more than happy to see this.**

 **R.O.S.A. and Uravity were happy to see their song on the Top 100 but they wish it did better**

 **Hawks wasn't really surprised by the success of his song but it was a shock to see how well it did.**

 **Kamui Woods felt insulted that his song was below almost every newbie in the record label. Mt. Lady wasn't really upset by it.**

 **Todoroki was proud to see his song do extremely well but was upset to see he wasn't #1.**

 **Dezo was happy to have their first song on the billboard. This was a huge accomplishment to see.**

 **Shimmer was beyond distraught to see how poorly their song did. They saw comments about their song and it was all directed towards Aoyama not being an inadequate artist and that Koda should become a solo artist or get a new member in Shimmer. Koda assured him that they weren't going to split up in the foreseeable future.**


	6. December 17, 2018

**December 17, 2018 Monday**

 **Over the weekend a few artist decided to make a few songs. Tokoyami wanted to make a solo song. Jiro decided to do the same thing. Sugar Tail decided to make a song but they tend to spend a whole day with lyrics. Finally, Red Riot decided to do a song. Also if you could tell this is going to be a daily thing. These stories don't take too long to make so I can just hurry and make one.**

 **Red Riot-** Red Riot entered the building with a notebook full of lyrics he was ready to use. He looked around and found Cementos and asked him to produce him next song. "You want me to produce your song?" Cementos asked. "Yes I do." Red Riot replied. Cementos smiled and agreed. "Okay we are going to work for a little while, I need a name for this song and the release date will be Wednesday." Cementos told him. Kirishima nodded and told him the name of the song. "Color of the Heart" Kirishima told him. "Well let's get to work." They went into a studio and prepped by finding a proper beat to record over. They listened and produced a beat for over 3 hours. They finally finished the beat. "Okay it's done. Get in there and start singing." Cementos said. Red Riot walked into the booth. He was a bit nervous to do it since he doesn't do that many solo songs but he went with it and read what he wrote. Before he spoke, Cementos stopped him. "Hey Listen, I'm going to put some adlibs in I made myself. Is that cool?" Cementos asked. "Sure. It can be a feature." Kirishima smiled.

 **Color of the Heart by Red Riot prod/ft. Cementos (Originally by Uverworld) English Version**

 **Red Riot:** **That day my heart is it crumbled away without sound. Even if you scream when broken memory that can not be erased. The darkness flows into the eyes I can not see even the color anymore. I will sink to tomorrow a day to understand endlessly looked without. Just to lose, I will live my present. If it is useless. Even though I have solitude alone. If you turn on the lights turn on the lights**

 **Cementos: (To light)**

 **Red Riot: Illuminate "Wishful desire I will color one day," People who keep on living hearts who taught me everything born inevitably colors with this hand again because I can draw tomorrow. Before I knew getting used to losing even the ones you got I will slip through my fingers. Before the tears wither the words I wanted to hear were now to save someone.**

 **Cementos: (It's all your fate, you gonna do that)**

 **As light becomes stronger, the darkness will also become deep, Even if you notice it there is no fear. Everything born at the end of my heart. Now open your eyes because I can be stared breath of sorrow. It oh I will flood the color I was looking for without sound**

 **Cementos: "Wishful desire I will color one day,"**

 **Red Riot: People who keep on living hearts who taught me everything born inevitably colors I'll light it again. With light's fingertips just drawing, just drawing colors in light and darkness and take it, and take it. Colors in light and darkness I also have a gentle color that I can not reach now all this again with this hand because I can repaint it.**

Red Riot stepped out the recording station and was greeted with a warm smile from Cementos. "Good work Red Riot. I got some editing to work on but overall you did a great job. I'll finish up tomorrow. This song is going to get you places." Cementos said as they left the studio.

 **Tokoyami/Tsukuyomi-** Tokoyami has worked on a song in private that needed a special kind of beat from the right person. As he was walking around he ran into another artist. Hawks. "Hey Hawks you know where any producers are?" Tokoyami asked. "Oh Tsukuyomi how you doing? I haven't but I am a producer you're making a song?" Hawks questioned. "I am making a solo song from my duo TsukiJack." Hawks seemed taken aback from that statement. "So you guys split up?" "No nothing like that we just decided to make a song by ourselves individually. Anyway, can you produce my song?" Tokoyami asked. "Sure no problem." Hawks said. They walked into a studio. They overheard Red Riot working on his single. "Wow he is don't pretty well." Tokoyami thought. They get started with a premade beat Hawks has been saving. Unfortunately, he forgot the protocol. "Oh my bad, what is the name of your song and release date?" Hawks asked embarrassed. "My song name is XO TOUR LIF3 and I plan to release my song in 2 to 3 days depending on your pacing." Tokoyami said. "No sweat we can get this done in 2 days." Hawks said. Tokoyami got into the recording booth and started singing like a rock star.

 **XO TOUR LIF3 by Tsukuyomi prod. Hawks (Originally by Lil Uzi Vert, Remix by Fame on Flame)**

 **Tsukuyomi: Are you alright?**

 **I'm alright, I'm quite alright**

 **And my money's right**

 **8, yeah**

 **Countin' them bands all way to the top, 'til they be fallin' over**

 **Countin' them bands on my way to the top, 'til we fallin' over**

 **I don't really care if you cry**

 **On the real you should've never lied**

 **Should've saw the way she looked me in my eyes**

 **She said, "Baby, I am not afraid to die."**

 **Push me to the edge**

 **All my friends are dead**

 **Push me to the edge**

 **All my friends are dead**

 **Push me to the edge**

 **All my friends are dead**

 **Push me to the edge**

 **Phantom that's all red**

 **Inside all white**

 **Like something you ride a sled down**

 **I just want that head**

 **My Brittany got mad**

 **I'm barely her man now**

 **Everybody got the same swag now**

 **Watch the way that I tear it down**

 **Stacking my bands all the way to the top**

 **All the way 'til my bands fallin' over**

 **Every time that you leave your spot**

 **Your girlfriend call me like "Come on over"**

 **I like the way that she treat me**

 **Gon' leave you, won't leave me**

 **I call it that Casanova**

 **She said I'm insane yeah**

 **I might blow my brain out**

 **Xanny help the pain out**

 **Please, Xanny make it go away**

 **I'm committed, not addicted but it keep control of me**

 **All that pain, now I can't feel it, I swear that it's slowing me, yeah**

 **I don't really care if you cry**

 **On the real, you should've never lied**

 **Saw the way she looked me in my eyes**

 **She said, "I am not afraid to die."**

 **All my friends are dead**

 **Push me to the edge**

 **All my friends are dead**

 **Push me to the edge**

 **All my friends are dead, yeah**

 **All my friends are dead, yeah**

 **That is not your swag I swear you fake hard**

 **Yeah, these ****** wanna take my cadence**

 **Rain on 'em, thunderstorm, rain on 'em**

 **Medicine, little ***** take some**

 **Fast car, Nascar, race 'em**

 **In the club they got no ones, then we would become**

 **Clothes from overseas**

 **Got the racks and they all C-Notes**

 **You is not a G, though**

 **Looking at you stackin' all your money, it all green though**

 **I was counting that and these all twenties, that's a G-roll**

 **She said, "You're the worst, you're the worst."**

 **I cannot die ***** this my universe**

 **I don't really care if you cry**

 **On the real, you should've never lied**

 **Should've saw the way she looked me in my eyes**

 **She said, "Baby, I am not afraid to die."**

 **Push me to the edge**

 **All my friends are dead**

 **Push me to the edge**

 **All my friends are dead**

 **Push me to the edge**

 **All my friends are dead**

 **Push me to the edge**

Hawks was beyond impressed with his performance in the studio. "Dude you are incredible." Hawks praised the dark artist. "I guess I am pretty good." Tokoyami accepting his compliment. "I defiantly need to do a feature with you and your friend." Hawks was super impressed with this kind of performance. They left the studio and talked more about future endeavors.

 **Jiro/Earphone Jack-** Jiro asked for permission to use the studio. She asked Midnight who gave her access. The name of her next song is called Oath Sign. She said she wanted it released in 3 days which gives her enough time to perfect her music. She produces her own music. She sat there messing around trying to find the right beat but she was having writers block with her beats. "Come on think of something." She then pressed a key on a keyboard and she started playing it and it gave her an idea of how she wants this song to go.

 **Oath Sign by Earphone Jack (Originally by LiSA)**

 **Earphone Jack: If I stretch my hand countless times in this repeating world, will my ephemeral tears melt this dark heart?**

 **If these newly sprouted feelings resounded in your heart,**

 **I can stay by your side and protect you, right?**

 **If I pick up this fallen hope and join it with tomorrow,**

 **this entwined and distorted wish can also be set free.**

 **Holding up the light, I erase all my hesitation.**

 **What I wanted to give you was a future…**

 **While holding onto crying nights, I scream out my griefs.**

 **My distant ideals take my footsteps and gently heals them.**

 **Tightly holding our certain bond, we can go anywhere.**

 **We shoulder this impure miracle.**

 **If I touch upon my false emotions,**

 **a reality warmer than anything will start to cloud up…**

 **Even if I continue to question this world gone mad,**

 **you already knew the answer will never come, right?**

 **This wish blurred from tears will never give in,**

 **it will simply give pain without end.**

 **Knowing sadness, I came to know happiness.**

 **Weakness changes you…**

 **When I stopped still, I shattered everything I casted aside.**

 **I entrust these words which could never reach you.**

 **Those eyes I saw**

 **what did they feel, what did they keep away from?**

 **As if hiding its heart.**

 **If you can teach me**

 **the meaning of being here,**

 **I can always stay strong and unchanged.**

 **Holding up the light, I erase all my hesitation.**

 **What I wanted to give you was a future…**

 **While holding onto crying nights, I scream out my griefs.**

 **My distant ideals take my footsteps and gently heals them.**

 **Tightly holding our certain bond, we can go anywhere.**

 **No hesitation, open your eyes,**

 **shake everything off, reach out,**

 **and shoulder this impure miracle.**

 **Song Releases**

 **(Made Up) Rock Out by Shigaraki (Release Date December 18, 2018)**

 **XO Tour Lif3 by Tsukuyomi prod. Hawks (Release Date December 19, 2018)**

 **Color of the Heart by Red Riot prod/ft. Cementos (Release Date December 19, 2018)**

 **Oath Sign by Earphone Jack (Release Date December 20, 2018)**

 **(Made up)Cremation by Dabi x Toga (Release Date December 20-21, 2018)**

 **(Made Up)Life at its Finest by Edgeshot (Release Date December 20, 2018)**


	7. December 18, 2018

**December 18, 2018 Tuesday**

 **Shigaraki's solo 'Rock Out' was released. It did moderately well for him. It rest at #98 on the Top #100**

 **Sugar Tail –** They worked on the lyrics but they realized they didn't have a beat for the lyrics. They needed a beat for the lyrics so they go to the label and run into Dabi. "Oh hey Dabi!" Ojiro greeted. "Oh hey newbie." Dabi replied. That irritated them a bit but they let it go. "Anyway we need to get into a studio for some beats." Sato said. "Oh I ran into Present Mic down the hall about 5 minutes ago." Dabi said. "Thanks." Ojiro said before he attempted to walk off. "Hey wait." Dabi stopped them from progressing. "Yeah?" Sato asked. "Can I help you guys?" Dabi smiled. This was a bit of a weird question but they ultimately accepted his proposal. They met up with Present Mic and asked about the studio and he let them in. They were going to make a song called The Takes over the Breaks Over. They planned release sate was December 22, 2018. They went into the studio and started producing. "Well we need some sort of uplifting kind of beat for these lyrics." Sato told Dabi. "Relax I got this." Dabi gave a cocky smile as he went to work. It took a while but he finished up. "Okay how does this sound?" Dabi played the beat and they liked it. "Okay let's get recording."

 **The Takes Over, the Breaks Over by Sugar Tail ft. Dabi (Originally by Fall Out Boy)**

 **Ojiro- Baby, seasons change but people don't and I'll always be waiting in the back room. I'm boring but overcompensate with headlines and flash, flash, flash photography.**

 **Sato: But don't pretend you ever forgot about me. Don't pretend you ever forgot about me. Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee? Style your wake for fashion magazines. Widow or a divorcee?. Don't pretend it, don't pretend.**

 **Ojiro: They say your head could be your prison. Then these are just conjugal visits**

 **Dabi: People will dissect us till this doesn't mean a thing anymore**

 **Sato: Don't pretend you ever forgot about me. Don't pretend you ever forgot about me. Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee? Style your wake for fashion magazines. Widow or a divorcee?. Don't pretend it, don't pretend**

 **Ojiro: We do it in the dark**

 **Sato: With smiles on our faces**

 **Dabi: We're dropped and well concealed in secret places. We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces. We're dropped and well concealed in secret places**

 **All: We don't fight fair**

 **Dabi: (We don't fight fair)**

 **All: We don't fight fair**

 **Ojiro: (We don't fight fair)**

 **All: We don't fight fair. We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces. We're dropped and well concealed in secret places we do it in the dark with smiles on our faces we're dropped and well concealed. In secret places we don't fight fair**

 **Ojiro: With smiles on our faces**

 **Sato: We're dropped and well concealed**

 **Dabi: In secret places**

 **Ojiro: We don't fight fair**

 **Sato: Don't pretend you ever forgot about me**

 **Dabi: We don't fight fair**

 **Ojiro: Don't pretend you ever forgot about me**

 **All: We don't fight fair**

 **Song Releases**

 **XO Tour Lif3 by Tsukuyomi prod. Hawks (Release Date December 19, 2018)**

 **Color of the Heart by Red Riot prod/ft. Cementos (Release Date December 19, 2018)**

 **Oath Sign by Earphone Jack (Release Date December 20, 2018)**

 **(Made up)Cremation by Dabi x Toga (Release Date December 20-21, 2018)**

 **(Made Up)Life at its Finest by Edgeshot (Release Date December 20, 2018)**

 **The Takes Over, the Breaks Over by Sugar Tail ft. Dabi (Release Date December 22, 2018)**


	8. December 19, 2018

**December 19, 2018 Wednesday**

 **Tokoyami's song XO Tour Lif3 was released to be #6 on the Top 100**

 **Red Riot and Cementos song Color of The Heart was released to be #3 on the Top 100**

Nezu called Aizawa and Present Mic to his office around 4 o' clock in the afternoon. They hurried because they knew that he doesn't like to be kept waiting. They made it to his office and entered. Nezu had a smirk on his face when they came in which worried them slightly.

"Gentleman do you know why I called you in here?" Nezu said losing his smile. Aizawa was extremely disturbed by the neutral look by the genius in front of them. The shook their heads no. "It's because we have a concert to hold Saturday and I haven't received a list of artist who are going to perform. I explicitly told you to select 5 artist or groups to perform Saturday and today is the deadline." Nezu looking at them with grimace. Present Mic was physically disturbed by the tone of his voice but Aizawa was relieved to hear that.

"Oh I thought it was something serious. I have the list right here." Aizawa grabbed a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Nezu. Nezu looked at the paper and was a bit disturbed by the artist chosen. "I am not completely comfortable with some of these choices." Nezu said. "Well who do you need replaced?" Aizawa asked.

 **People on the List**

 **Shimmer(Koda and Aoyama)**

 **All Might**

 **Endeavor**

 **Dabi x Toga**

 **Kamui Woods**

"Well for starters, I don't like any of your choices for this concert. I was them to see the new faces we have in this industry. I also don't want Shimmer at this concert mainly because of their poor performances. So get some new artist on here. You can keep one of the veterans like Dabi or Endeavor but I want 4 of these slots filled for new artist." Nezu explained before throwing them out.

"Okay so who do we get?" Present Mic asked. Aizawa had to think for a minute. They ran past Tentacole and TsukiJack talking about a new restaurant that opened. "We should check it out." Jiro said. "I think that is a nice idea." Shoji replied. Aizawa smiled slightly and walked over to the group. "Hey you all got anything planned for Saturday?" Aizawa asked. "No." They all replied. "Well we need you to perform at a concert Saturday do you think you can perform that song Whiskey?" Present mic asked. They agreed to their terms.

"Okay so we got TsukiJack and Tentacole for a performance." Aizawa mentally stated. "What about Red Riot? That song he made is one of the hottest tracks in Japan." Present Mic did make a good point. They looked for him and found him talking to Todoroki. "Come on Todoroki do a song with me please?" Kirishima attempted to do a song with Shouto for some time now but he was always met with a no. "No I won't do a song with you." Todoroki was getting a bit agitated by the artist persistence.

"Hey you two?" They both looked at the duo walking towards them. "Hey can you two perform at a concert Saturday. This is very last minute but we need a few artist." Present Mic asked. After a bit of deliberation they agreed to help them.

 **Final List**

 **Red Riot**

 **Shouto Todoroki**

 **TsukiJack**

 **Tentacole**

 **DabixToga**

 **Song Releases**

 **Oath Sign by Earphone Jack (Release Date December 20, 2018)**

 **(Made up)Cremation by Dabi x Toga (Release Date December 20-21, 2018)**

 **(Made Up)Life at its Finest by Edgeshot (Release Date December 20, 2018)**

 **The Takes Over, the Breaks Over by Sugar Tail ft. Dabi (Release Date December 22, 2018)**

 **(Made Up) Duel Personality by Twice (Release Date December 23-24, 2018)**


End file.
